Dove vs The People
by Piroko Hatake
Summary: This takes place soon after Dove is placed on the throne. This is my first story, so be nice. Basically, Aly is captured by the people resisting Dove's rule. Much chaos and angst follows. NO SHE IS NOT PREGNANT !COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE_

Alianne of Pirates Swoop, wife to Nawat Crow, and Spymaster to the new half-raka queen of the Copper Isles ran down a thin alleyway on the opposite end of the island from the castle. She wasn't supposed to be out. She was the Spymaster of the Copper Isles. She knew too much to be allowed to be on missions unless she was the only one capable of completing the mission. That hadn't happened since putting a twice-royal girl on the throne was just a hope, and an underground rebellion.

There weren't many knives left in her sash. Her breaths were short and choppy. She was getting a stitch. Tendrils of hair clung to her face, while most of the hair mass flew out behind. Her arms were cut and bleeding, and there was a trail of dried blood coming out of her mouth from a good right hook earlier. Her grip tightened on the one knife she held in her right hand.

Aly took a sharp left turn, trying to throw off her pursuers. It didn't work. It was a dead end. Aly slid to a stop. She turned around, but it was too late. There were already to large body masses blocking her way of escape. Aly's left hand went to her sash, looking for another knife. Aly's mask cracked, fear broke through. _There were no more knives._

Aly wasn't completely defenseless, but that realization brought reality crashing don on her. She wasn't training. This was real, and if she couldn't get to her other weapons it was strictly hand to hand from there. Aly attempted to reassemble her expressionless mask, but it was too late. The effect had been ruined.

The body masses started to approach. Aly backed up. She didn't get far when she backed into the wall behind her. Quickly and smoothly, Aly reached down, picked up the hem of her sash with her left and cut it in half with the knife in her right. He grabbed the chain that was hidden in the hem and left the cut fabric fall away.

Aly coiled the chain around her left wrist. Although she wasn't left handed, she could slap people with it pretty well. Aly took a step forward and the fight began. Aly got some good shots in, but it was over when the wall behind her opened and a very tall and very thick man came out with a wooden plank. Aly was about to hit him when he slapped the back of her head with the board, and she collapsed.

Aly's first to attackers were panting heavily. One had a black eye, the other a swollen jaw, both had broken fingers and the one with the black eye had its arm broken. Numerous small cuts were all over both of the behemoths. Aly had no broken bones, but had long gashes down her legs and arms. At her right temple and the back of her head were wounds that bled profusely. Blood was dripping from the wooden plank.

"Take all of her weapons. Check her thoroughly." The deep voice of the last man echoed around the walls of the tunnel as he threw the words over his shoulder. He was already on his way back to whence he came.

-A/N- This is my first ever story, so please don't try to burn me alive at the stake. If you feel the need to later, then be my guest. Just don't criticize the plot. 'Cuz I ain't changin' that one very easily. Constructive criticism is always welcome. If you catch any grammatical error or whatnot, join the party. And of course positive feed back such as: 'Good Job!' or 'Wow!' Anyway, thank you for reading my crummy author's note. Baibai!! –Piroko Hatake--


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Aly woke with her hands and ankles chained to a wall. Her sarong was still on her, although in pieces. It covered up most of the important parts, but gave her no warmth in the cold room. Aly shivered, still not fully awake. The sharpened edges of the cuffs cutting into the callused skin on the heels of her hands. There was dried blood on her arms and legs from all the cuts.

New trickles of scarlet were running down her arms from her hands. Her mind was slowly clearing. Aly tried to pull her arms down. Again, the sharp edges of the handcuffs dug into the heels of her hands. Aly whimpered. She wasn't prepared for that. She stopped moving all together.

There was a sharp pain between her thighs, and other associated areas. _Wonderful. They must have been __very__ thorough in their search for hidden weapons._ She was hurt and was sore everywhere. Her mind was clearing, but not fast enough. Somewhere in the subconscious of her mind she registered the sound of footfalls. But it took until a shadow fell over her for her to connect it with the door opening.

She now was completely awake. Aly slowly raised her head. The person standing over her had black hose on his head, so Aly couldn't see his face. But she did notice that he was very muscular, and wore very tight pants, had his hands on his hips, and made no effort to hide the fact the found her very appealing.

"So, girl, you finally came to. We have some questions regarding the goings on at the palace, that is so very far away from here. Would you like to enlighten me?" his voice was completely neutral. It sent another shiver down Aly's spine.

Aly didn't saw anything. She wasn't going to give anything up. She wasn't going to say anything until she saw how far these people were willing to go. _Were they amateurs? Or did they know what they were doing? _These were questions Aly needed answered before she could risk anything by speaking.

"Do you have a tongue, wench?" his voice had become a bit mocking.

_Ah, so you think that if a person does answer they are but amateurs in the spy game? Does that mean he does not know that I am the spymaster? Too many questions._

The man grabbed Aly roughly by the chin, and forced her to meet his eyes. His eyes were gray, and lifeless ... emotionless. Aly's own eyes were filled defiance.

"I asked you a question," he spit each of the words out one by one, "I expect you to answer at least the second one."

Aly remained silent. She slowly fought down the urge to spit in his face.

He squeezed her jaw. Aly grimaced. He pushed two of his fingers past her lips, and between her teeth. He found her tongue, and yanked. He didn't pull it out, but it hurt, and Aly opened her mouth and gave a half scream. Cutting herself off when she realized what she was doing.

"Why, you do have a tongue, wench."

He shoved Aly back into the wall. He released her jaw and grabbed her throat with his left hand. He put his lips next her ear, "I've left you your tongue, girl. Next time I ask you a question, use it, or things will get very ugly. I wouldn't want to screw up that pretty little face of yours, bitch."

He shoved her back into the wall, knocking the wind out of her lungs. Aly kept her eyes trained on the ground, trying to recover the lost air. She heard the door shut, and footfalls getting steadily softer until there was no sound left but the dripping of water into a stagnant puddle somewhere.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dovasary Haiming Temaida Balitang, Queen of the Copper Isles, walked down one of the less used hallways of the palace on her way to a meeting about the safety of her kingdom. She didn't really know why this meeting had been called on such short notice. Her people, the ones important enough to converse with her about such matters, all had their jobs, what they were supposed to do. It was late in the afternoon. Nawat, her General, came back from a 'trip' at noon. Nawat had taken over after Ulasim, the original General, died in the rebellion. Aly, her best friend was due here about that time. She was never in on time. A little late or a little early, depending on what went on. It was really a bad omen if she showed up on time to the dot.

_Good,_ she thought, _Aly makes this place much more lively. She knows what to make of the entire game_. The queen rounded the last corner, deep in thought. Shouting jarred from her meditative state.

Dove's eyes narrowed. The shouting was coming from the meeting room. Where she was headed. _What is going on?_ Dove heard Chenaol's firm, demanding, voice. It could still be considered a voice, and not a yell. One voice was raised the same way, edged with annoyance. Taybur Sibigat, Captain of the Queen's Guard. Then there was Fesgao's yell. Dove had heard it before. He used when training new recruits. Then there was one that Dove could not identify. It was louder than the others, laced with worry. _Nawat,_ Dove thought. The only person other person that could be yelling.

The door had been left open. So she stood there, hands clasped in front of her, obviously angry. Slowly, each person in the room shut up. The first to notice her was the mute mage, Ysul. After him was Taybur, then Chenaol. Fesgao and Nawat quieted about the same time.

"What is wrong with you? Yelling like this? Is something really that bad?" asked Dove. She flicked her eyes to each person in the room. Finding different emotions in each. The last person she looked at was Nawat. He was standing at the back of the room. Eyes filled with worry and pain.

Dove's own eyes softened at that. "What happened? What has you all on edge? What is wrong?"

"Aly… She's missing… She's never been this late before…" Nawat's voice was hoarse from yelling and choked with worry.

Dove's hands dropped to their sides, her eyes widened, they filled with worry for her best friend.

She walked shakily to a chair, Taybur helped her to it when she almost stumbled, and Chenaol kicked it out from her position to the chair to the right of it. She rested her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands as everyone took their seats.

"Start from the beginning, and leave nothing out." she commanded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-A/N- Okay, I had one of my friends at school go home and read this. She came back to school the next day and said, "I thought she was knocked up by a crow." It was then I realized that in the epilogue of the last book, Aly was indeed pregnant. In my parallel Tamora Pierce world, that never happened. And I apologize for not using the ruler, I couldn't get it to work. So I've given up on that completely.


	3. Chapter 2

"We aren't quite sure what happened," said Chenaol immediately.

"We know only a little," added Taybur.

"Well, tell me what you do know." said Dove.

"We know that this was a mission that she didn't trust to the members of her pack. So it was either very important and extremely close to the throne, or she had to go visit an informant that could not speak to anyone else." Said Fesgao. He nodded at Taybur.

_If it were close to the throne, she would have told one of us, if not all of us._ signed Ysul.

Everyone nodded in ascent. They all believed that Aly would have told someone if whatever she had been doing had been a threat to the throne.

"She was going to see an informant," stated Nawat softly.

All in the room turned to look at him, and he continued even softer. There was no other sound in the room besides Nawat's voice and breathing.

"She told me the night before she left. She explained it to me. He is a cousin. He has important information that Aly never trusted to anyone else. I couldn't even get her to hint at what kind of information he provided. All she would say was that it was very important, and that she could send someone else, but they would end up dead or come back with nothing."

Everyone was silent as this sunk in. He was a cousin. That meant he was a crow. A crow turned human? Must be, or else the crow would just fly to Aly instead of Aly going to it. Could it have been a trap? Set by the crow? Or did someone else just know where she was going to be? Was it a lucky accident for the enemy?

"There are too many ways this could have gone," said Taybur quietly. Fesgao, Chenaol, and Ysul nodded in agreement. Nawat just stared at the tabletop, hands clasped between his legs.

"Who's in charge of Aly's network?" asked Dove.

"Her pack. She must have drilled them on this too. They've already split up the duties and everything," answered Taybur.

Dove smiled slightly and put her head on her arms. _That sounds like Aly, _she thought.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

(1 week later, with Aly)

Aly was still chained to the wall. More blood dripped from her body. They had switched the cuffs that cut for normal ones. Her captors must have known that they couldn't keep those while making her bleed.

It had been a week since her capture. The guards in the hall counted for her and made very loud comments about when they thought she was going to break. But they didn't bet. Which meant that they really didn't know.

Aly floated between consciousness and unconsciousness. She always heard what day she was on, but nothing much else.

She missed Nawat with a fierce passion that burned her heart every moment with longing. She knew that he would be looking for her. She knew her best friend would be looking for her, but that did little to comfort her.

She had made sure that no one knew where she was going. She had told Nawat and her pack what she had so that they would know what to do in this situation, and so they would have a place to start looking for her.

She had left small clues where she thought they might look if they got desperate. Not where they would be discovered if she wasn't in trouble.

She thought of her flock in Tortall. They wouldn't even know she was in danger. Dove trusted them, but with her spymaster missing she was going to have her hands full with people trying to tell her that she should do this or that about it.

She resolved to talk more with her family if she got out of this.

She heard a man whistling and walking toward her cell. _Shit, what is he going to try now?_

The cell door opened to reveal the man she had seen on her first conscious day. He hadn't changed much. The perpetual cheerfulness that he seemed to have gained stemmed from the fact that he was having trouble trying to get Aly to talk.

He wasn't doing so well with that. But he thought it was fun so it really didn't bother him much.

He had already tried conventional forms of torture, so he had to get creative. Today, he had a switch in one hand and a cane in another.

"Are you going to tell me something of use, little bird?" he asked.

"No," Aly answered. She kept her eyes way from his face.

Aly heard the cane fall to the ground, and then felt gentle hands lift her face up, "Why, you said something, little bird. Am I breaking you?"

He was speaking in a mocking singsong voice.

"Why do you call me 'little bird'?" Aly asked.

"I call you that because you want to fly away, but we have you chained in a cage." His eyes glazed over with lust as he traced Aly's lips with his thumb.

"It's a terrible shame that I can't have you yet. I'm told that I'm too rough, and that I should wait and see if I get anything out of you through torture. And then I have to wait through truthspell and the like." His voice was thick with want.

Aly froze. She had known he wanted her, but she hadn't known that he was happy because the more she held out, the closer she was to his bed.

Her torturer felt her freeze, and laughed, eyes clearing. "Now you know what is in store for you, are you going to remain loyal to your false queen?"

Aly made eye contact, fear showing through. His eyes were exactly what she thought they would be like. Full of want, laughter, and madness. Her fear melted into anger. "Yes," she said, and spit in his eye.

His hand fell from her face and went to his eye. The switch in his hand was brought down on her again and again. Until Aly could no longer take the pain of his blows and started to scream. Her old wounds opened and he made those targets.

At Aly's first scream, he dropped the switch and took up the cane, and began to beat her with that. Again, he made the reopened wounds targets. He made sure not to touch her face, breasts, and ass. He never touched her where he thought he would take pleasure from later.

But he beat the rest of her body soundly, refusing to let her drop into unconsciousness.

The guards from the hallway were finally forced to enter, disarm him, and forcefully pull him from his rage. If they had let it go on, he would have beaten her to death.


	4. Chapter 3

Aly's pack had adjusted to the extra work. And the strict no "fun" rule as they called it. It had been two weeks since they last had news of Aly. And that was the day she officially went missing.

Two weeks.

Nawat had called his flock, and the god. Both were looking for Aly. Both were having no luck. Nawat had already attempted to yell at the god, but it was fruitless.

"I have an entire country to look after now, I barely have a moment to myself. But when I do, I look for her. This is a big place Nawat Crow. I am searching. But I know not what to look for. Give me that information and I will try to do more. But I can't promise you much. Such a shame, too, I liked Aly."

Nawat told him to leave after that.

He has a long gash down his right arm now. That would forever be a scar.

Dove was still juggling all the people who were trying to offer advice. She told them all soundly that Aly was not dead. She would not die after a week. But it was ever so slowly becoming a lie.

She wished Aly would send them some sign of her wellness. Not knowing was eating the palace from the inside out. Her advisors were getting more persistent. She finally told Taybur to keep the flow of them to a minimum.

Chenaol was still in the kitchens. And still getting good gossip from the cooking maids. The cooking maids knew what to look for now, and didn't even have to be told. Just a meaningful look from Chenaol and they would search.

She wasn't having any luck either.

Fesgao had been arming the armories and giving flexible orders to his men, and to Nawat's men. They now knew that if they come across Aly, they were to abandon whatever they were doing and get her back to the palace. There was a signal to be used of course, so others could cover them.

But this was only to be done if she was found alive.

If she was found dead they were to post men at her body and continue on.

No matter whose body it was, a body wasn't worth what might be given up if they pulled back for it.

Taybur seemed to be the most untouched higher up. Though those who knew him well knew that he was shaken to the core. He was now the person Aly's pack turned to if they had a problem.

Admittedly, it wasn't often. But it had happened. So it had been decided.

Ysul was really too busy with mages to notice anything within himself. Intelligence was continuously pouring in from every corner of the isles. He was quite positive that he was going to die prematurely of stress.

The other mages that reported to him noticed that he was a bit off. But they never said anything of it. Never cross a deadly mage. And a cross and tired mage as well as deadly was one of the worst people to cross.

The city as a whole was more wary than ever before. They didn't know exactly who was missing, only that it was someone really important to their queen.

If the citizens found her captors before anyone in the castle, they may never even know what they had wanted. There might not even be enough of them left to identify who they were, or even their gender.

Most couldn't wait to get their hands on them.

No one had thought to notify her relatives in Tortall. And they lived, blissfully unaware, that one of their youngest members, was in a life or death situation.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Aly had not been touched by anyone since her last beating. They were afraid to.

She was their most valuable resource. Even if her information was two weeks old. It wasn't worth the trouble.

A day after the incident, a healer had been called. By then it was clear that if she were not seen to that she would die. The healer came the day after she was called.

Visibly mortified of the conditions she found her patient in.

She had begged for her to be moved to more sanitary quarters, for better clothes, blankets, better food. But all her requests had been denied. She was told just to heal her and heal her quickly. She didn't have to be in perfect health. Just so she wouldn't die.

She had left the day before. The last thing she said to Aly was, "I'm switching sides."

Aly smiled slightly at that, but it faded when she heard the confident footfalls of her tormentor.

He wasn't allowed to touch her, under pain of a beating for himself, but he did question her mercilessly. Questioning every angle of whatever story she gave him.

He got nothing from her.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Dove entered the meeting room, and slowly shut the door.

"Anything yet?" she asked. It was a quiet plea, which was truly heart wrenching to hear. But no one had anything knew. Just the same whispers about an elite team that had stumbled across a lead.

She slowly turned around. Everyone was already seated, their faces haggard. It had been very hard on all of them. Dove looked by far the best. But she had to be drugged into sleep every night and had to spend hours upon hours with her make up.

She sighed and walked over to her chair. The normal meeting commenced. Mostly the same old news. Barely anything new had been coming in without Aly. The darkings where hit very hard too. They rarely volunteered any information. They barely spoke at all. They only corrected when someone quoted Aly wrong, or did something she wouldn't do.

Their normally warm presences had all but disappeared.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Trick huddled closer to the beam that ran across the ceiling in Aly's cell. He listened miserably to the sound of Aly's first beating in a week, end. It double-checked with the other darkings.

Yes, he was right, it had been three weeks since Aly and Trick had been captured and brought to wherever they were.

It looked down on Aly again. The beating had ended. Trick watched as the man, Bastard, as trick called him, began to cut Aly's hair. It had grown out to just below her shoulder blades. Bastard cut it very badly, and like a boy's. Barely there at all, but still a little long for a boy.

Bastard laughed and walked away. Trick rolled down to Aly. Usually, she was too out of it to notice him. But this time, she wasn't.

He rolled out on the bench that stuck out from the wall on Aly's right side. "Is Aly all right?" he asked softly.

Aly's head jerked up, and she focused on the small black blob with some difficulty, "Trick?"

"Yes!" Trick squeaked happily, "I Trick. Is Aly all right?"

Aly smiled, her first true, genuine smile, and said, "I'm all right. I'm not dead yet."

Trick rolled over the wall and down Aly's arm. It nestled next to her cheek and rubbed. "Tell Trick what to do."

Aly closed her eyes. She thought for a moment. Trick being here means that she could still know what was going on at the palace, and they could know what was happening here.

She opened her eyes and smiled again. Not a happy smile, but a predatory one. "Tell me what goes on at the palace."


	5. Chapter 4

Nawat had taken up more of his previous duties, but he still shied away from any mention of Aly in a negative light. He would not defend her as he did in the beginning. It was too painful. Everyone seemed to bring up the point that they had received no communications from her and that if she was indeed alive, that the best spy of the isles would be able to get a message out one way or another.

Ysul had adjusted to the speed at which information by mage was coming in, and thus had more time to realize that it really hurt him: the loss of Aly. He tried not to show it, but everyone could see it written plainly on his facial features. He spoke to people less and less, though he could still not be classified as standoffish.

Chenaol, Taybur, Fesgao, and Aly's pack had not stopped looking for news of Aly's whereabouts, but they had shifted their focus from where she was, to whether she was alive. The cooking maids had not even felt the subtle shift in interest, but Taybur, Fesgao, and Aly's pack had noticed the subtle shift. All were not entirely happy about it. They were happy that the search horizons had broadened, but not for the reasons behind it.

Advisors had stopped coming to Dove, stopped trying to tell her what to do. They had noticed that they were having no sway in the opinion of the monarch whatsoever. Only the really stubborn ones continue to bring up the subject in public at all. Though in private they all pressed their queen to search for another spymaster. She soundly told them all off whenever the discussion took that turn.

And still, King Jonathan, Queen Thayet, Alanna the Lioness, Thom, Daine the Wildmage, Numair Salmalin, Baron George Cooper, and assorted others still lived unaware of the predicament going on in the Copper Isles. They only wondered when Aly was going to contact them for the month.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

One month.

That was the time Aly has spent in the Hellhole with Trick. Though things were progressing slightly on Aly's side. Realizing that Trick had stayed with her rather than running away like she had originally thought had opened a whole world of possibilities. The only thing that kept her from starting her mischief in her third week was that she didn't think that she had been pushed far enough for her imminent "breakdown" to be believable. And it had to be believable.

Trick had been keeping Aly very up to date. She planned to spill beans as soon as Bastard started having his fun. Which, according to Aly's internal clock, was very soon. Aly had told Trick to go to wherever he was hiding and to stay there. To not interfere when Aly put her plan into action.

Sweat trickled down Aly's brow. If this didn't work, she would die. Or be raped. She didn't like either prospect.

The telltale confident footfalls sounded down the hallway. Aly took a deep breath. This was it. She kept her head down, as the gate door squeaked open.

"Little bird, will you tell me what you know yet? You are beginning to bore me, and I have so long yet to wait. You better reward my patience." his voice was sharp. He really wasn't happy with the arrangement that he had been forced into by his superior.

Aly started to shake. _Let him think it's fear_, she thought. She kept her face to the ground. A gentle callused hand picked her head up.

"Are you scared?" he asked. His thumb traced her lips, and she shivered again.

"Will you tell me what I want to know?" Bastard asked. Aly nodded. She watched through fear widened eyes as Bastard smiled.

"Is there an attack marching this way?" Bastard asked sweetly, painfully aware that his victim was in a fragile state.

Aly nodded again.

"Who is leading it?"

"I don't know," whispered Aly.

Bastard nodded, and asked softly, "Do you know when it's coming?"

Aly nodded.

Bastard smiled slightly, "When is it coming, little bird?"

Aly closed her eyes and pretended to think. "Two days from now," she answered.

"Which direction are they coming from?"

_North,_ she thought. "South," she answered.

Bastard nodded gravely. "Do you know how many warriors are coming, little bird?"

_Not warriors, dumbass, my pack._ "No," Aly whispered.

"I am going to report this. We might come back for more information. You have escaped your beating today, little bird. Let's hope you don't remain this wise." Bastard said, voice at its normal tone.

He leaned forward and licked up Aly's neck and the shell of her ear, breathing heavily. He panted into her ear, "Mmmm, you taste good, little bird."

Aly gave a genuine shiver of disgust. Bastard either didn't notice or pretended not to. He licked across her cheekbone as he released her face. He stared into her eyes, and Aly saw how deeply her denying him and him being denied her turned him on.

She shivered again. The movement seemed to have broken his trance, and Bastard got up and walked away. The confident footfalls getting softer and softer until Aly could no longer hear them. The guards in the hall stayed abnormally quiet.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Vitorcine and Yoyox rushed into the private meeting room for the cabinet of Dove's rule.

The first thing out of their mouths was: "Aly's alive!"

What they didn't notice was that they were in the process of being chewed out by Aly's family in Tortall. Everyone froze at the remark. From the other side of the visual speaking spell, Alanna the Lioness stopped pacing; King Jon's head shot up from his desk, his queen's quickly following; Tortall's spymaster stopped ranting; Myles of Olau froze; Dove, standing in front of the vision, stopped everything and collapsed into the nearest chair; Chenaol dropped the bottle of Arak; Taybur's hand had jumped to his knife, showing his stress level; Ysul's mouth dropped open; Fesgao's mouth fell open as his butt fell in a chair; Nawat jumped up, froze then jumped like a crow to stand in front of the two leading Aly's pack.

"What? How do you know?" he demanded.

"We went out, I'm sure Taybur told you, we leaked information just in case we failed miserably. But anyway, we went out, not expecting to attract any attention, and a full platoon is just standing with their backs to us. Smack in the middle of he city!" Yoyox said enthusiastically.

"We kicked their asses of course, but it's proof! Only Aly had any _inkling_ of what we were planning. And Trick is still missing! Trick must still be with Aly! Trick must be passing information through!" exclaimed Vitorcine.

"And look what came in right as we were coming to see you!" Yoyox said with a slight smile, smoothing his mustache, as he held up a crumpled piece of paper, in handwriting that no one recognized. But it sounded so much like Aly that there was no doubt that it was from her. It read:

_**I hope you liked your present**_

Only Aly would consider that a present, or have the nerve to send a message like that up through the ranks.

Only Aly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

WITH ALY, BEFORE THE PACK'S STRIKE

David tended to his patient's wounds thinking over what his options were. If he left, this girl died. If he stayed, he remained oppressed by his brother. He could try to put message through, if this girl could really provide enough information to put his hide on the line for her.

"Your so much more powerful than this. Why do you do it?" Aly asked. She had watched him think. Watched him tend to the same wound twice now. She jarred him out of his thought process. She shifted her Sight to detect lies.

"Why do I do what?" David asked.

"Why do you stay here, do petty work, when you could be one of the strongest mages in this empire?"

"I stay because I'm the only one that Bastard would trust. He believes he has me wrapped around his finger," David said sourly.

Aly eyed him. He did not lie to her. Why is he telling her the truth?

"Why are you telling me the truth?" Aly asked.

"Because you probably won't make it home…" David paused, thinking. "It is whispered that the Spymaster has the ability to see lies…"

Aly adopted a totally blank expression. Let him make of it what he will. "People often embellish those they think are better than them."

"In this case," David said, a smile lighting his features, "I think not. I think they were telling the absolute truth."

There was a pause, both of them measuring the other. David weighing whether it would be worth it to try to get a message out for her; Aly whether it would be better to figure out where he had heard that from or just kill him and take the consequences.

"You know," David said, catching on to her train of thought, "I might be able to get a message out for the Spymaster. She said herself that I could be one of the strongest mages of this empire."

Aly, her Sight still set to sniff out lies, Saw none. He was telling the truth. He would be willing to betray his blood for her. She decided that he would be of more use to her if he could do this and keep her secret.

She gave him a simple one lined message. Then when he left, put Trick to listening to the other darkings. If the message made it to her people, then up from there, unedited, she would trust this man.

The next day, after being grilled and beaten by a pissed Bastard, Trick gently woke Aly with news. They had been given the message. Almost all of the darkings in the palace had read the note. It was word for word what Aly had said. _Well, yippee, I have an ally. Let's play ball._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Aly began to give Bastard all sorts of information that was either true or false. Sometimes it was true when Bastard thought it was false and sometimes it was true when he thought it was true.

He couldn't figure out a pattern.

But it had become apparent that Aly wasn't a very reliable source of information, but she was all they had, so they took the risk and lost more troops than they could replace.

The rebels, the one's resisting Dove's rule, were losing.

And Aly was enjoying almost every moment of it.

Almost.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The spies of King Jonathan's spymaster searched for word of the Copper Isles' spymaster. There wasn't any more information than what was available at the beginning.

Which is a fancy way of saying nothing.

But they still searched, getting very chummy with the spies of Queen Dovasary.

Numair Salmalin searched for Aly, with no success.

Daine Salmalin looked as well, sending animals out looking, but came up the same results. They could tell she was alive, but not where.

King Jonathan and Queen Thayet of Tortall worked with Queen Dovasary and Taybur Sibigat to find some way to get at least some of the diplomats over to the Copper Isles. They were making little headway.

Fesgao and Nawat searched for Aly themselves and with their trusted men.

Chenaol continued to look for news. The meals were getting more and more elaborate the longer they went with no news from Aly.

Of course they knew she was alive because the resistance's supplies and men were in convenient places for Vitorcine and Yoyox.

Vitorcine and Yoyox were tentatively reaching out to the more experienced spymaster of Tortall for assistance and to strengthen and spread their search grid.

Ysul was doing the same with Numair, and having better luck with the more direct approach.

Through a visual speaking spell, Ysul signed, _"Will you work with me to find Aly?"_

"I'm sorry," said Numair Salmalin, "I don't know sign language."

Ysul looked around for paper and pencil. When he found some, he wrote down the message and showed the black robe mage.

Numair squinted and read it over twice, then started nodding vigorously, saying, "Yes, yes, of course. Now what have you done so far?"

All of them, of course, asked the darkings where Trick was, when they realized that Trick was still with Aly. They all replied the same way, "Doesn't know. Dark. Cold. Underground."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Another month went by.

By then Dove and Taybur had succeeded in getting Alanna the Lioness, Baron George Cooper, and Daine Salmalin to come to the Copper Isles on trumped up reasons.

Alanna went to work with Fesgao and an exhausted Nawat. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

Daine worked with her husband and Ysul's mages.

George found Aly's spies and got them to work with him. The Trickster showed him favor. They also recognized the similar facial features between Aly and her father. George didn't admit it and the spies never brought it up.

Within a week of their arrival they found an area in a city on the other side of the Copper Isles from the palace that was like a black hole.

Nothing went in.

Nothing came out.


	8. Chapter 7

Bastard was fed up with being fed false information. The girl knew too much to _not_ be in contact with the false queen. Bastard was determined to break her. She _would_ tell him her secrets.

And the best part?

He had permission.

* * *

The Tortallan delegates were nearing the end of their stay. If they stayed longer, like the wanted to, they would have to come up with a good reason for that.

Dove was ready to agree to anything, she had been kept up to date with the improvements the Tortallans had made in the search effort. She wanted them to keep looking.

Taybur was not so enthusiastic. He saw the good they were doing, but was reluctant to make up a farce to keep them here. Doing that would take time and resources away from the search and defense of the kingdom. Not to mention, both monarchs would have to pretend to be angry at each other and if anyone found out about their secret communications? Disastrous.

Knowing their time was running out, the Lioness put her efforts into leaving plans and ideas that Fesgao and Nawat could work off of. Daine gave standing orders to all of the animals in her range: look for Aly, tell Nawat if you find her, then go on about your life after you take him to her. George also left ideas and simple plans for Aly's pack to employ.

* * *

A scream rang through the underground chamber that housed the much sought after Aly Crow.

It was Aly's scream. She was the only prisoner there. Bastard was employing every trick of torture that he knew of. He took no breaks, and went on torturing Aly's body until she could no longer understand the words Bastard was saying.

Trick huddled in his hiding place, wincing every time he heard something hit Aly's flesh, every time he heard her scream.

He heard the mage that got Aly's message out scream, "You bastard! What are you doing? Are you trying to kill her? STOP!"

Trick looked out from his hiding place and watched as Aly sagged in the chains holding her up. He watched as the nice mage grabbed hold of Bastard's arm so he couldn't hit her any more.

Bastard coolly looked his brother over. He abrupt dropped his weapon as he told him, "You have until I get back."

The nice mage rushed to Aly's side and started healing the worst of contusions and gashes.

Aly's breathing was ragged. It felt like she had to physically pull the damp, moldy air into her lungs. She knew she was being healed, but she didn't really care.

Was he finally going to kill her? Was he finally going to rape her? No, she would kill him before that happened. No one had a right to touch her that way, no one but Nawat.

The door to the cell creaked open again. Bastard entered flanked by three mages. Three _powerful_ mages. David looked up, but continued healing Aly.

"Brother, you dumb shit, you get one warning: step away from the twit, or be forcibly moved."

David gave no sign that he heard.

Bastard signaled to the third mage and he stepped forward and put David in a bubble and magicked him out of the cell and down the hall. David screamed and cussed him out in every language he could speak.

After that, the torture began. The two remained mages took turns doing every pain inducing spell and truth spell they knew under the watchful eye of Bastard.

Trick, still in his hiding spot, shook with anger.

Aly continued to scream.

* * *

Two and a half weeks after the Tortallan delegation arrived, they had to leave. If they stayed any longer suspicions would have been raised. And with the Copper Isles still in a bit of a rebellion, which could be a very bad thing.

Taybur, Dove, Fesgao and Ysul came to the dock to see the delegation off. None of them could pull Nawat from his work. He was more determined than ever to find his mate.

Soon, with information provided by Aly's pack, Fesgao and Nawat were going to lead an attack into one of the rebelling cities.

It was the black hole city.

* * *

Trick was angry. He couldn't sit and let Bastard and the mages beat up Aly. He left Aly during a torture session and explored.

He should have done it sooner; it was just so hard to Aly alone like that.

Trick found some stairs not far down the hallway. Trick climbed them. The stairs opened up into an office. Trick saw that the door was office for the breeze, and went over to look out.

Trick looked around for a landmark and found the name of the street.

A piercing scream lit the air.

* * *

Every darking in the palace began to shake. Every person that had one stopped to ask what was wrong.

Winnamine, Dove and Taybur, in Dove's private chambers, pulled out their darkings to ask what was wrong.

Aly's pack pooled over them, asking questions as they popped into their heads.

Chenaol put her darking on the countertop in front of her, and ignored the kitchen maids' curious stares.

Nawat and Fesgao looked at their darkings in confusion.

The one darking that had gone with the Tortallans to keep them updated was the subject of intense scrutiny by every member of Aly's family.

Ysul stared intently at his darking as other mages began to ask questions about it.

Together the darkings said, "Bastard hurt Aly. Bring in bad mages. Send nice mage away. Aly screams. Aly under post office. Linden Way."

Immediately, the Tortallans pulled out maps of the Copper Isles as Numair opened a visual speaking spell.

Nawat and Fesgao nearly squished their darkings twice in their haste to get a map.

Chenaol started marching toward the meeting room, with her darking shivering on her shoulder.

Dove and Winnamine headed to the meeting room.

Taybur went to fetch Yoyox and Vitorcine from the pack's meeting room, where they were pouring over a map.

Ysul gently picked up the shaking darking and used his Gift to move anyone who dare get in his way, out of the way.

Dove and Winnamine were the last people to make it to the meeting room. The speaking spell was open, and everyone pored over the map.

Dove flung open the door and everyone looked up.

She looked at them all in turn as she demanded quietly, "Where is my spymaster?"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

"According to the darkings, she's on a street called Linden Way," started Taybur.

"Under the post office," Vitorcine inserted.

Yoyox started nodding his head. "We have to find her soon."

"Why?" Chenaol threw in.

"Because if the darkings only just now figured out where Aly was, things are getting worse and Aly can do nothing to stop it."

All of the Copper Islanders looked at the visual speaking spell. Baron George Cooper was rubbing his chin and looking thoughtfully at each person in the room.

"All the more reason to move now," Nawat said.

"Nawat, Linden Way is all the ay on the other side of the country. _And_ in the middle of the strongest resisting city," Fesgao informed them.

"What about if Aly's pack went in for a snatch and grab?" suggested Raoul of Goldenlake, captain of the King's Own.

Taybur, Vitorcine, and Yoyox shook their heads.

"That's a very bad idea," said Yoyox.

"If Aly's the prisoner there it will be very well guarded. She's the only informant, as far as we know," Vitorcine put in.

"As soon as they go into the basement to get Aly, they are screwed. They won't be able to come back out," Taybur explained, pointing at Raoul.

Raoul shrugged. "It was just a thought."

"We have to get Aly back," Winnamine said. "For Nawat's sake," she whispered to Dove.

Dove nodded. "She is our spymaster, who knows all of our secrets. We cannot let the enemy have her any longer."

Everyone in the meeting room and across the visual speaking spell watched the young queen.

"Taybur. Organize a public meeting with my people. Fesgao, Nawat. Prepare to invade that city. Chenaol. We're going to need more knives. Vitorcine, Yoyox. I know you have people we can trust in the city, get them the knives from Chenaol. Ysul. Prepare the mages. We are _all_ going to work together to get her back."

Dove looked sternly at every single one of her people.

"Share all the information you have."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Aly was breathing heavily. She was barely holding on to consciousness. She hadn't seen Trick in days. Or what seemed like days. Time had lost all meaning.

"Truthspell."

Aly couldn't put a name to who spoke, but she knew she recognized it. She wished she could remember.

The soft glow from a Gift lit the air around her. She shakily looked up at two blurred figures. She dropped her head again.

"Who is your informant? How do you get word out?" a different voice. Aly didn't recognize this voice.

Aly felt the now familiar tug of the spell on her tongue. She ignored it and focused on breathing. Like hell she was going to answer! They would have to kill her before she would answer the questions.

The tugging got more insistent as the unfamiliar voice asked the questions again, harsher this time.

The tugging was so insistent that she had to say something. Aly knew that she would just get beaten for her stupid answer. But the spell commanded that she say something true.

"I will never answer you."

Trick shrunk farther into his hiding place as he heard the familiar tone of Aly's voice. The tone that said she knew exactly what she was doing. That she knew it wasn't wise to say it, but she was going to say it anyway to piss Bastard off.

The screaming started.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10: Nawat**

When I learned where Aly was, I wanted to go after her. I knew I could go after her. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to get to her. Not only would she be heavily guarded, but she was also being held in the middle of al the resisting cities. They had put her there knowing it would make it harder for her to be rescued.

I noticed that Fesgao and Taybur came to stand beside me. Just I bolted for the door. Just in case I was planning on something stupid. Ysul stood next to Winnamine and Dove, who were standing in front of the only exit.

My hands were shaking. We were so close. We were so close yet so far.

I could feel the tension singing through my entire body. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, but it wasn't nice either. I fisted my hands to stop their shaking. I pressed them against the table and closed my eyes, attempting to calm myself. I took several deep breaths as I listened to everyone share what information they had.

"Nawat? Do you have anything to share?" Dove asked me.

My darking was rubbing my cheek, trying to help calm me down. I reached up and put it down on the table in front of me. I opened my eyes and looked at it intensely.

"What does Trick know?"

The darkings all pooled in the middle of the table and told us everything Trick knew. It was told haltingly.

"Why do you keep stopping?" Daine asked. She was on the other side of the visual speaking spell, standing with the rest of Aly's flock.

"To. Much. Screaming," the darkings ground out.

Then they wailed.

It was high pitched and keening. Everyone flinched away from then and covered their ears. My hearing, being better than theirs, picked up the tiny words. It also made my ears bleed.

"_Bastard hurts Aly! Aly can't stop him! Mages do nothing!"_

Daine and Numair were giving instructions to Ysul and Taybur, standing by the spell.

They moved forward. It clicked a little too late what they were going to do. The information on Aly that had just been broadcasted into my head had my feathers ruffled in all different directions.

Through the haze, I came to a conclusion.

I was going to kill this Bastard in the worst possible way.

* * *

**I don't think I did a very good job of explaining Nawat in this chapter. I'm letting you know. I had a hard time writing this. My thoughts wouldn't organize themselves so I could put them on paper. Digital paper, but paper. Tell me what you think, please.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Taybur Sibigat**

I had to pull Nawat away from the darkings. According to Daine, the Wildmage, and Aly's adopted aunt, he would hear what they were saying (if they were saying anything at all), but it would hurt. His hearing was better. I guess being a crow helped in that department.

I grabbed Nawat gently by the arm. His arm lashed out and got me in the face. My lip split. Nawat's skin ripples, like water.

He screamed.

I was hit suddenly how awful it must be for the darkings – for Trick especially – to hear Aly scream and be able to do nothing. Able to do nothing but let her keep screaming.

I like Aly. She's a sweet girl. Smart, too. I enjoy talking with her, even if she hides things from me.

Everyone was fraying at the seams. I thought Ysul might be able to hold himself together, but then I listened to some of the other mages' conversations. He was crumbling. I had to make sure that someone of the leaders at least _seemed_ put together. It would invite rebellion if I didn't force myself to remain calm.

I was trained to defend the crown. I take great pride in what I do. Knowing that Aly slipped out under my nose like that… it bothered me. If she could do it, who else could? Were we really as safe as I thought we were?

But what really bothered me, was what she had left to do.

What informant could be so important that they _had_ to report directly to Aly and couldn't come to the palace?

Ysul put a soundproof bubble around the darkings. Nawat was still rippling, black feathers breaking out and disappearing. He was trying to control his form.

I needed to know, and I needed to know now.

"Yoyox, Vitorcine. How did Aly get out in the first place?"

* * *

**Again, sorry this is so short. I'm having trouble figuring out the approximate length for these. I think I'm getting it about right. If you don't understand or want me to elaborate on someone, leave me a comment. I'll fulfill your wish.**

**And somehow, I got the chapter numbers screwed up. I'll fix them if I get a request to. Otherwise, I think you're smart enough to count to nine. I trust you.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12: Dovasary Haiming Temaida Balitang**

Taybur's question brought Yoyox and Vitorcine's movements to a halt. I stood by the door, stunned by all that was going on. I managed to clasp my shaking hands in front of me, but that was after a monumental effort.

I wasn't going to survive if we didn't find Aly. I'd break, I just know it.

"You mean you don't know?" George asked. I looked over at the visual speaking spell and saw that he had raised an eyebrow.

Taybur looked over at him, "Do you?"

George shook his head. "No, but I thought the captain of Crown's main defense would know."

Taybur looked over at Yoyox and Vitorcine. I followed his gaze. They were looking at the floor, trying to slowly back out of the room.

"Stay," I commanded. My voice did not shake, but it was strangled in an odd way.

I looked over at Nawat. He had barricaded himself in a corner with tears streaming down his face. Trickster, what are you _doing_? I hope you're getting a laugh out of this. It's the only thing of good that will come.

_I am not laughing, child. This is more embarrassing to me._

I crumpled to my knees. _Not funny,_ I thought.

_One of my chosen is missing and you are just now asking the right questions? Do you think Aly would have this kind of trouble?_

"Wouldn't know," Chenaol growled from her position on the floor, "Haven't been able to talk to her recently."

_You had the darkings all along. You should have thought of them sooner._

"Well, Trickster," George said, "I don't see you doing much either."

Thunder shook the heavens. I stood shakily to my feet.

"George, you may be able to afford angering that particular god, but we cannot. Will you please stop that?" I asked faintly.

George shrugged.

Sir Alanna, Aly's mother, stepped forward and stood next to her husband. "We are just now realizing things that we should have thought of sooner. Why now?"

I wish I knew.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 13: Ysul**

Everything was swirling. My eyes could see everything standing still, like it was supposed to be, but I closed my eyes, and I suddenly forgot which way was up. I clenched and unclenched m hands. Something was wrong. I didn't know what. I should know what. I need to know what.

It might help us get Aly back.

I looked over the table for a writing utensil and something to write on. Quite a feat after the darkings collapsed. They were still floating in the soundproof bubble I had conjured at Numair Salmalin's orders. I glanced up to make sure it wasn't in the way of anything too important.

I reached under the chair closest to me and got a writing utensil for my efforts. Now all I needed was a piece of paper.

"We honestly don't know how she got out." Vitorcine was saying.

"We've got some ideas, of course," Yoyox said.

"But none of them make any sense." Vitorcine finished.

"So you don't know?" Sibigat asked.

They didn't answered. I crawled back out from under the table with a crumpled piece of paper. I put it on the table quickly and scribbled down, there is something wrong here. the room keeps spinning.

I walked around the table and between the glaring Sibigat and Aly's unfortunate pack members.

I waved the paper in front of Salmalin's face until he narrowed his eyes, trying to read it. His eyes widened, and he asked quickly, "When you close your eyes?"

I nodded quickly.

"That's not a good sign at all."

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter! I would like to publicly thank Trisana Sarrasri for reviewing and kicking my lazy butt into gear. Thank you ever so much! I enjoy getting reviews. They make me do things. Exercise my fingers! So review and tell me what you think! It's that button in the center below. Yea, right there. Just below the A/N**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 14: Chenaol**

Things were getting worse and worse. Was there something wrong with us? Apparently. Were we stupid because we let it get the best of us for so long? Probably. I can't help but think that this wouldn't have happened if Aly were here.

That thought is both right and wrong.

If Aly were here we wouldn't have been put in the situation in the first place. But even if we were put into this situation with Aly to help us, she's only human. She can only do so much.

Sure, she's a wonder. But still a human girl.

You can only get so much flavor out of cooking ingredients. Aly has to have a limit.

"The spinning means that there is magic there."

"Of course there is magic. This is a palace. There are magical defenses."

"If it was supposed to be there, then Ysul wouldn't be experiencing the spinning."

I picked a bottle of Arak and poured it into two of the surviving glasses. I chugged one, filled it up again, and drained it again. I took a deep breath and took the other glass to Nawat.

He looked terrible. The rippling skin had calmed, but every so often he would shutter and feathers would sprout before disappearing. There were tear trails running down his cheeks. His eyes were clenched shut and his hands were over his ears, like he didn't want to hear anymore.

I shoved the Arak at him. He took a deep breath, identifying the liquid through smell, and then he grasped it with his right hand. His hand shook so much that I had to put my hands around his so he wouldn't spill the drink.

"So has this magic been messing with our minds?"

"It seems that way. I can't say for certain without coming over there."

"We can't have you come over here again. Too suspicious."

"Well then, go with my best guess. Ysul will have to figure it out for certain."

"When can we go get Aly?" I asked the room. I helped Nawat bring the cup to his lips. He tried to keep his eyes closed and failed. This was the question he really needed to have answered.

"As soon as possible."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Vitorcine**

Yoyox and I had failed miserably. We were left only one job from _Duani_, and that was to _not tell ANYONE_ how she got out of the castle, and now Queen Dove was ordering us to tell them all everything. I really wanted to tell them. They probably needed the information… but I _really _don't want to piss off _Duani._ She has very creative punishments for doing something stupid.

I looked over at Yoyox, hoping that he would have some thought on this. He was looking at me with that look in his eyes that meant he didn't know what to do either. We were going to have to improvise.

Everyone was sharing what they knew, and we already knew what they knew. We did what were trained to do. We gathered information. _Duani_ was being held under a post office on Linden Way in the very last resisting city. The resisting city was desperate for information. They couldn't understand why we seemed to be everywhere at once.

There was a knock on the door to the meeting room.

Everyone in the room grew quiet. No one was supposed to bother us while we were having a meeting. It had never happened before in the year we had been doing this.

"Come in," Her Majesty called.

The door opened and a nervous child stepped in.

"Clara?" Yoyox asked.

I crossed my arms.

Clara gave a shaky bow to the queen, and turned slightly so she could look at Yoyox and me. She was rubbing her hands together in front of her. She was small, about six or seven years old. Her dress wasn't patched, but it was old. It must have been her best dress.

"I found out what you wanted me to find out. _Duani_ is in the very last cell on the lowest floor. She's under the basement." Clara said. She stopped two times to lick her lips.

Taybur Sibigat looked up from Clara to us. "What do you have to share?"

He was suspicious.

Yoyox started filling them in. He was vague. He didn't give out any names. I waved the girl out of the room and she left silently. I think only Ysul noticed the door click shut, and that might have just been my nervous imagination acting up.

When Yoyox finished, Taybur Sibigat was still looking at us like we had not told him something. I pulled on a lock of my hair, and made the decision.

"We also know how _Duani_ got out of the castle without anyone noticing." I said.

Yoyox turned like I had just told them how many people we had in their divisions.

"Vitorcine! What are you doing? _Duani_ will have our heads if we tell them!" He said frantically.

I looked at him levelly. My decision had actually been two. _Duani_ wasn't here. She couldn't lead us. One of us – me or Yoyox – had to step up and be in charge. We had to make decisions. We couldn't be following the directions she left. The rules and stakes had changed, and we had to adapt.

"_Dunai _is not here. She is not in charge any more. I respect her, but I disagree with her. This secret way out of the castle it not worth her life. You agree with me or you don't." I said, glaring straight into Yoyox's eyes.

Yoyox froze and stayed that way for a long while. When he started to move again, he was shaking his head. "I will not be a part of this," he said, and walked out the door. He didn't slam it, but from the lines of tension I had managed to see on his body, I could tell he dearly wanted too.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Vitorcine explained Aly's secret way out of the castle. It was one they had never thought of before. It was so obvious, that no one would ever think of it.

She walked out the back door.

Taybur was silent, and then he started to fume. _How could I have been so stupid?_ he thought. He left the room to go yell at the guards that were supposed to be _guarding_ the back gate. Then he was going to fire them, and move new people to the gate, with the threat that if they didn't do a better job guarding the entrance than the last guards, they weren't going to live to regret it.

Dove sat down in a chair and sighed. Everything was coming together, but it was depressing to hear how obvious the answers were. She hoped that the Trickster wouldn't choose to show his displeasure (which he undoubtedly was experiencing) by speaking or showing up again. That last time put us behind more than I thought it would.

"Well?" Dove asked. "How are we going to get Aly back? How does knowing how she got out of the castle help us find her?"

"It doesn't." Vitorcine answered. "But it helps us to focus exclusively on how to get her back. Now that we don't have to worry about invaders attacking us, we can focus without worrying."

Dove raised an eyebrow. "Are you just as good as Aly?"

Vitorcine smiled. "Not even close."

Ysul signed to Vitorcine, _"I can try to track Trick through the other darkings."_

"That sounds like a good idea," Vitorcine said, "Go. I'll explain."

Ysul nodded and walked out the door.

"Where is he going?" Numair Salmalin asked.

"To try to track Trick," Vitorcine answered.

"That's a good idea. I'll try to help." Numair walked away. Daine Salmalin shook her head and followed him with a wave to Dove's people.

"Do you need any more help?" George Cooper asked.

"I think we have it covered," Chenaol said. "Now that we're all on the same page and everything."

George nodded and dragged Sir Alanna away saying, "Now you are going to _sleep_ or I'm going to be forced to do something nasty."

Alanna mumbled something inaudible.

The visual speaking spell blinked out.

Nawat took a chair at the round table, and others followed suit.

And the Copper Islanders began to plan the rescue of their spymaster.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Alianne Crow**

Everything was finally falling into place. The guards had been stupid enough not to constantly check their keys so Trick could steal them.

Trick rolled down the wall and up to me. I stood as straight as possible. The pain racking through my body was intense. Everything hurt.

I knew that mages were some of the best torturers, but I had never seen them work. That was different now – a lot different.

Trick was ice cold against my fevered skin as he rolled up to the cuffs holding my arms above my head. I heard twin clicks and my arms came down. They tingled. Trick rubbed against my neck, just under my ear.

"David?" Trick asked.

I hadn't seen him in a long time. Days, weeks, and months barely held any meaning in this dark hole. They only became important when Trick passed me information that I had to feed to Bastard.

"No," my voice was rough. If I didn't outright lose it, it would be hoarse for a _very_ long time. "We'll have to come back for him. With many pack members and soldiers as back up."

I limped toward the door, and rattled it gently. It was locked. I sighed and pressed my forehead against it. The door being unlocked when I got to it would be too damn easy. The Trickster should grace me with a bit more help.

_I am. The darking can unlock the door._

"It would have been nice for help earlier," I mouthed the words, not willing to sound insane, even though I might actually be insane.

_As soon as I find what god helped hide you from me, I will make sure that it never happens again._

I had only heard that level of menace in the Tricksters voice once before: when Sarai had escaped – _ran_ away. I do not like to hear it again, even if it wasn't directed at me, but I was too injured and tired to really process that I needed to be hiding.

The Trickster's voice softened, _Darking. Unlock the door._

I heard the lock clicking open, and it swung open. I lost my balance, and stumbled forward. I managed to keep my balance until I crashed into the wall on the other side of the hallway. My shoulder ached something fierce. Distantly, I registered that it was at least bruised, but I was _really_ tired.

I started walking down the hallway. I didn't know if I was going the right way or not.

_The other way, _I heard a voice say. I stopped. Something squeaked in my ear, and I heard something scream. I turned around and started walking away from the scream.

I turned a corner and something whizzed past my face. I started. _That_ woke me up. I ducked behind the wall for cover. I now heard more screams, bouncing and echoing off the walls. I looked for whatever projectile that had woke me up.

It was a knife.

Happy day.

I picked up the knife and flung it without looking at the enemy. I heard a gurgled scream and knew I had hit the mark. I limped down the hallway as fast as I was able. I pulled my new knife out of the man's throat and searched him for more. He didn't have any more, just the one knife that he kept in his boot, which is the one he threw at me.

When I stood up, I was fairly certain that the face under the blood was one I recognized. He must have been one of my guards.

I moved down the hallway, attempting to adopt the loping run I used when I was fighting. I checked the hallway before running headlong into it.

There was the other guard, tangling with a soldier. I had no idea who the soldier was, but I was willing to side with him against the man that had been my captor.

I darted forward – fortunately not tripping – and plunged my knife into his back. I heard his ribs crack, and he fell. The soldier let him fall.

I looked up at the soldier, who was staring down at me like he was afraid that I would vanish, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

I was probably looking at him in exactly the same way.

"Nawat…" I whispered.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Nawat and Aly clung to each other, as if afraid of what would happen if they let go. Nawat quickly recalled all his men from the underground prison and retreated up into the street. The buildings had been cleared in the wee hours of the morning and guards had been posted at every entrance so there was no chance for snipers.

"Now," Nawat said to Ysul when he was sure all his man were clear. Aly put her head on her husband's shoulder and tried not to fall asleep. All her anxieties had melted away when Nawat had put his arm around her waist. With Nawat here, she didn't need to worry.

Ysul raised his hands slowly and brought them down quickly, Gift flashing around his hands and the building. The building promptly caught fire and collapsed. The two buildings to the right and left also collapsed, along with part of the street behind the post office.

The soldiers formed ranks around Nawat and Aly – who he was now carrying bridal style. She had fallen asleep as she watched the buildings fall. Ysul led the march back to the palace. Raka loyal to Queen Dovasary stood silently along the roads, watching the procession. There were no children out. Most of the watchers stood stony faced. They knew what had been stolen from the palace had just been reclaimed. The Trickster made his blessing visible. It manifested as a light around all of the marchers. But it was brightest around Nawat and Aly. Some of the watchers began to cry. Nawat's tears made tracks in the dirt covering his face.

What a terrible state he had found his mate in.

Some of the watchers saw through the ranks of soldiers. They saw the couple in the middle. They were heartbroken to see such a pair. If she was alive, they thought, she was stronger than they. Raka warriors from the palace take over that had decided to go back to their families joined the march in silence. Members of Aly's Pack – with their faces firmly covered – joined the Raka warriors and the palace soldiers. Nothing would be harming their _Duani._

There was no sound. Even the animals seemed to understand that any noise was not going to be appreciated.

Messengers ran unnoticed through the crowded streets to tell the palace – the queen in particular – that the spymaster was alive but gravely wounded.

In another part of the city the grave procession was leaving, Fesgao let it all burn.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Nawat, you should let her sleep. We need your report on what happened during the mission."

Nawat glared up at the people talking to him. "Every time I let go of her she starts screaming."

The healer scowled and tried to push through the crowd of important figures surrounding his patient's bed. He realized she was important. He realized that these people were her family. But they needed to get out of his way so he could do his job. He needed to make sure she'd live.

"Excuse me!" the healer said loudly. The people standing around the bed jumped and turned to look at him. He took the opportunity to push through to the couple on the bed.

Nawat, one of the two generals, was lying on the bed with what he thought was a girl, but it hard to tell. Whoever it was, whether male or female, he was covered in blood and dirt, with the hair unevenly cut. He was sleeping.

"Tell me about my patient," the healer said.

"Her name is Aly," the general said. His voice cracked as he continued, "She's my wife."

_Well,_ the healer thought, _that makes sense. Politics is always attacking the bystanders._

I looked the general in the eye. "I don't care where you take her, but she needs to take a bath. I can't tell where she's injured with all the dirt and blood. Be gentle with her, and notify me when you are done."

The general nodded. He sat up on the bed and slid his legs off the side. He had his wife cradled on his lap. "I can take her to my rooms?"

The healer nodded. "Yes. But notify me when she is clean. I need to see the extent of the damage soon."

The general left the Healer's Wing. The healer turned to the people that had been crowding around the bed. Now that the healer was not focused on doing his job – his passion – he could see who it was he had been bossing around. And it wasn't just one of the generals. It was the queen, her mother, her chef, the other general, and the captain of the queen's personal guard. Well, he had already shown them that he was a person that got his job done and didn't deal with games, he might as well stick to that persona. "Ask your questions."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I couldn't say. I haven't been able to see how badly she was injured."

"Do you think she is going to live?"

"I'll do everything possible in my power to make sure she does."

"… What is your name?"

"My name? … It's David."

* * *

Queen Dovasary finished penning the official letter that notified the Tortallan Empire that a family member of one of King Jonathan's knight had been kidnapped and perhaps tortured. Though this member of the family was legally a citizen of the Copper Isles, she was very close to the Tortallan throne.

She stood up, and folded the parchment, melted the wax on the edge of the paper and pressed her signet ring into it. She handed it to the waiting messenger and then turned to Ysul. She waited until the door was closed before speaking. "Ysul, will you set up the spell?"

Ysul nodded and turned to an empty space of Dove's personal chambers. He waved his hands and a shimmering oval opened in the air. Numair Salmalin, the Royal mage of Tortall stood in front of the spell. He stepped aside so that Ysul and Dove could see King Jonathan, Queen Thayet, Sir Alanna, George, Sir Raoul, and Daine.

Dove raised a hand. She didn't want to hear about how she was only supposed to be using this spell in her throne room. "We've found Aly. She's in bad shape. I just finished writing the official letter. Nawat's got her. She screams every time he lets go of her."

The Tortallans were too surprised to speak.

"If you want to get someone ready to come over, they can come without arousing suspicion as soon as you get my letter, but do not come any sooner than that. I have too much to do here to babysit you. Aly is unconscious and has been seen by a healer who ordered her to get a bath so that he could see what was wrong with her. She was covered in dirt and blood. You can communicate with us through the darkings in the evening. They're celebrating the return of Trick. Queen Dovasary out."

Ysul let go of the magic that held the spell together and it vanished.

"What do I have to do next?"


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

David – the healer taking care of Aly – was bandaging one of the many wounds that Nawat could now see on the body. Only moments before Nawat had been meticulously cleaning those said wounds.

Aly's flock was going to be very angry.

How had she lost so much blood and still survived? The blood seemed to flow continuously from her open wounds. The amount of blood that had been on her was near the amount of blood that dripped down the arms of dead nobles he had slain while working to get Sarai, and later Dove, on the Copper Island's throne.

Nawat hovered nervously behind David as he cleaned, bandaged, medicated, healed, and sewed his mate's myriad of wounds.

Aly slept through all of it.

When David finally finished, Nawat slid onto their marriage bed and pulled Aly's limp body close. He held her for a moment, taking strength from the fact that she was alive. Then Nawat tucked her into the bed and sat next to her head, preening her.

Nawat still felt like there was something bad on the horizon.

* * *

_**To make up for my disgustingly long absence (in which, people reviewed, which made me ridiculously, deliriously happy) I have 4 chapters to post (which are short, but I didn't like the way it looked/sounded when it was all one chapter).**_

_**I'm going to warn you now, I got super organized. I have found that I have more stories on than I have, so the majority of my time is going to be spent there, please don't hate me. I will still be writing here, and plant to finish this story before really going after the stories on the sister site. I also wanted to tell you that I have another story planned for , this one not for Tamora Pierce, I have to make sure there are no glaring plotholes before I can divulge more information. again, please keep rotten vegetables to a minimum.**_

_**Anyway, have a fantastic, great, wonderful, merry, happy, (etc.) holiday!**_

_**--Sincerely, Piroko Hatake  
**_


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

David left Nawat alone with his patient. He was taking a great risk – coming to the palace as without a disguise.

Aly had destroyed his brother's network – his entire establishment – from the inside of a cell.

He owed her everything. Taking this risk was the least he could do.

David reported to Queen Dovasary her spymaster's various injuries, how long he predicted it would take for her to heal, and the additional time it would take for her to regain most of her agility and flexibility. He also reported that she would probably never be as good physically as she was before this ordeal.

"And, Your Majesty…" David trailed off.

"Yes?" asked Queen Dovasary. She didn't know how the news could get any worse, but she had a feeling that it just had.

"I can't even begin to describe the mental trauma that she endured. She's not going to be the same. It might help if you didn't expect her to be."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Dove sighed.

"Ysul wants to know if he should open the visual speaking spell." Taybur said.

"Don't." Dove commanded. "Just send the official missive. Keep it formal and leave it at that."

Dove was silent as Ysul left to have a scribe write the missive.

"Taybur…" Dove started. She trailed off and attempted to order her thoughts.

"Yes, my Queen?" Taybur prompted after a long moment.

"Notify Fesgao that I want these monsters found." Dove answered after another lengthy silence. "And make sure court is cancelled for at least the rest of this week."


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Aly woke for the last time on the day her family arrived in the Copper Islands. There was no one in the room.

Aly stretched gingerly before getting out of her bed and dressing herself. As she stepped out of her room, a guard gasped and snapped to attention.

Aly leveled a questioning gaze at him but didn't utter a sound.

"The Queen desires your presence in the Audience Hall." The guard said nervously.

Aly kept staring at him.

One of Aly's pack, dressed as a servant, came down the hallway. She paused, stared, and then said, "_Duani,_ I will take you to Queen Dovasary."

Aly appraised her silently. The woman didn't flinch. "Come, _Duani._ I have seen that look before. I will show you where the people you can yell at are."

Aly nodded and followed her spy down the hall and out of sight of the guard.

Aly left him shaking and sweating. He had never seen a woman that could frighten full grown men without uttering a word.

* * *

_**Aly Aly Aly Aly Aly (I just noticed how many times I used her name)**** ((Totally not joking))**_

_**--Piroko Hatake**_


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

There was silence in the audience hall as Dave waited for the Tortallans to start. The Tortallans were trying to get a grip on their anger. They weren't angry at Dove, but she made a fine target.

"How bad is it then?" Alanna finally asked.

"Bad," Dove answered. Nawat shifted impatiently nearby. "Nawat will take you to her, if you're amenable."

"That won't be necessary." A girl in servants' garb held the door of the servants' entrance open so that Aly Crow could walk into the audience hall. She took in the entire room silently.

Nawat ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. Aly put her hands on her husband's chest.

"Nawat," she said, "I don't remember my way around the castle."

Dove came down off her throne and followed Alanna, Numair, and Daine to Aly and Nawat. Taybur came out from behind the throne. He stood on the steps to the dais, unsure as to what he should be doing.

Aly involuntarily tensed when her family gathered round her. She pushed against Nawat until he was forced to take a step back.

"Aly, honey," Alanna asked, "are you alright?"

Aly shook her head no, but answered, "I will be."

Daine reached out to lay a hand on Aly's shoulder, but thought better of it and stopped mid-reach. She drew her hand back and Aly gave her a weak smile.

"Let me see what the damage is," Numair said. Black gift appeared around his hands. Aly let out a strangled noise and backed away. She tore herself from Nawat's hold and moved back, her eyes wide and terrified.

"Aly?" Nawat asked softly. She was scaring him. Aly doesn't back away like that.

Numair's hands lost their black glow.

Nawat's voice startled Aly so much that she tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest and put her face in her hands. Her shoulders started to shake.

For a moment, no one moved. Nawat slowly moved forward, once again silently proving that he was indeed a crow. The grace with which he moved reminded everyone of someone about to do something that might get him smacked.

"Aly?" he said softly, calmly, "Aly, what's wrong?"

"Please…" Aly said softly – so softly that it was almost inaudible even to Nawat, "Please stop…"

Rage coursed through Nawat. They had hurt my Aly so much that… there wasn't even a word! Nawat reached out and touched Aly gently on the shoulder. Aly jerked up and Nawat snatched his hand back.

Tears still shone on Aly's cheeks, but she wasn't crying anymore. She said, "Nawat! Where's Trick? I left him in the cell! Nawat," Aly grabbed Nawat's shoulders, "We have to find Trick!"

Nawat didn't say anything. He couldn't. What could he say? Aly had gone from terrified to frantic in a split second. What could he say?

Aly didn't notice. She looked away from Nawat and whistled very loudly. Nawat's darking rolled over to Aly and said, "Trick is with Bastard. He knows who hid Aly."

There was a crack of thunder and the Trickster appeared in front of Aly and the darking. Nawat jerked back and Alanna kneeled. George pulled her back up, saying, "You don't have to bow to the Trickster." Numair and Daine stood quietly by.

"Who hid Aly, darking? Who?" the Trickster demanded.

* * *

_**If anyone notices any mistakes, please point them out. And I don't have my books for reference, did I spell Carthaki right?? Thanks!**_

_**--Piroko Hatake  
**_


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Graveyard Hag," answered the darking.

Aly started to nod. "Bastard might have some Carthaki blood in him." she said.

"I will have a word with her." The Trickster said. There was a loud popping sound similar to thunder, and then the Trickster was gone.

"Wait," Aly said. "There's more."

The Trickster didn't come back. So Aly started explaining it to the rest of the people in the throne room, but it was more like she was putting all the pieces together for herself. It was like she was talking to herself and everything just happened to be clear enough that the people listening to her would understand.

"But why? Why did she do this? Was she helping someone? Was it a trick or a bet? Why?"

"Who are you talking about, Aly?" George asked.

"Graveyard Hag," Aly answered absently. She didn't look at her father as she answered.

"What do you think was the reason?"

"Bet. But what bet?" Aly started muttering.

We all looked at each other. "What would a trickster god get out of doing this to the Trickster?"

Aly jerked her head up. "The knowledge that they can beat the Trickster in a full rage."

Aly stood up and said, "We have to go help."

"How does one help a god?" asked Taybur.

Aly spun around to look at him. "By being stubborn and telling the truth."

* * *

**_Merry Christmas! Happy Hanakkuh! Happy holidays! (Since that last one is more politically correct) Whatever holiday you celebrate, hope you have lots of fun!!_**

**_Piroko Hatake  
_**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Aly spun and pointed at Daine. "Where's Kitten? Let's talk to the dragons. What about your parents?"

"Aly," Numair said slowly, "I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Listen!" Aly said. Thunder cracked across the sky. "Would you rather have the Trickster win or lose this bet?"

"He's probably lost bets before. He can handle it. He is a _god_, Aly."

"You wouldn't help Daine's parents if they needed it?"

"That's different."

"No, it's not! There are some things that only humans can do! And the last time the Trickster lost was when he got kicked out of the Isles. We all know how that ended." Aly turned to her mother. "Mom, we've got to do something. What if we're involved in the bet?"

"Wouldn't someone tell us that, Aly?" she answered.

"Not necessarily," George cut in. "If we were the only ones that could tip the balance in favor of one god or another, then they would do their best to keep us out of the way. Especially if we would help the Trickster and he doesn't know that he's the object of a bet."

Aly pointed to him. "Exactly!"

Nawat stepped closer to Aly. "But how do we get there?"

"The darkings?" Dove suggested.

"They don't work that way," Daine said. "My parents' powers are limited, and I left Kitten with Tkaa. We'll have to find another way." Daine paused. "The Badger might be able to do something."

"Wouldn't he have come already if this is as big as we think it is?" Numair asked.

"Good point." Daine said, a little crestfallen. "He must not be able to help."

Aly glared at empty space. "We need to do _something,"_ she insisted.

"What about the crow gods?" Nawat asked.

"We'd need to give them something in exchange." Aly said. "They only like shiny things. What would be shiny enough?"

"I know." Nawat said. He turned to the member of Aly's pack that had led her to the room. "Go get the necklace I got for helping Aly. It is very big, and very shiny, and is in my room."

The woman gave him a half curtsey and said, "Right away," before turning and fleeing the room as fast as she could.

She was only gone for a moment, but it was long enough for everyone to absorb how bad the situation actually was. Everyone was nervous and twitchy when the woman got back. She immediately handed the necklace to Nawat and he raised it to the sky, saying, "God and Goddess of the Crows, accept my offering, and give us aide. I ask as your child."

_Say please._

_That's not funny. He told the Trickster to leave. He has backbone. He's Aly's mate, and she stood up to the Trickster, too. I think we should help._

_I never said we shouldn't help, just that the boy should say please._

"Please help us." Nawat said.

_See,_ said the crow god. _That's all I wanted. I'll take that._

The necklace disappeared from Nawat's hand.

_Who are we taking?_ Asked the crow goddess.

"Aly, Nawat, George, Numair, Daine and Alanna." Dove answered immediately.

_Oh. Is that all? Well here you go._

_

* * *

_

_**Merry Christmas!**_

**_Piroko Hatake_  
**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

It was a barren craggy field of rocks. There were no plants, and no sun. There was fog that clung low to the ground. You couldn't see through it. It almost seemed as if it was clinging to the craggy rocks so that it wouldn't fall through them.

Alanna drew her sword. The ringing sound echoed into the silence until the fog swallowed it. Next to Alanna, on her right, George picked up a sharp rock and looked around with his Sight for something to throw it at. Nawat drew his sword. Aly searched the fog with her Sight for the Trickster or the Graveyard Hag. Daine stood still, listening for something with ears more acute than a humans. Numair Gift shimmered around his fisted hands.

Something was about to happen. The tension was singing through the air.

Suddenly, an inhuman wail cut through the heavy silence, shattering the fog and forcing it back from the epicenter. The fog rippled back into place quickly, but the course had already been set. The six humans moved slowly forward, toward the wail, alert for danger at all sides.

What they weren't prepared for, was the ground crumbling beneath them. Numair fell into a hole a split second before Alanna did. George threw his rock away and dove for his wife's arm. He managed to grab it, but couldn't keep his own balance. He was saved from sliding in by Nawat, who jumped and landed on the lower half of George's body, pinning him there. Nawat tried to shift to pull both Alanna and George back up without losing his grip on George's legs.

Daine had dived for Numair's arm. She shifted into a bear for the extra strength to pull him up. Aly rushed over and grabbed his other arm. Together, bear-Daine and Aly pulled Numair back onto solid ground. "My Gift," he gasped. "It's not as strong as it normally is."

Numair looked at his hands and Aly scrambled away and went to help Nawat and her father. George and Nawat had just about pulled Alanna up when Aly came to help them. "I would say that I need to be more careful about where I step," Alanna said, "But I don't think I can."

"Come on, Mother. We can make it. We'll just have to be more careful." Aly said. She stood and started walking again, carefully feeling the ground before she stepped on it. Nawat quickly followed her example. Daine switched to a bird form and flew above Numair.

_Oh, this is silly, dears._

"Mom?" asked Daine. She had fallen out of the air when it had started to speak.

_Of course. Now that you're here, we can do a little more to help you. Everyone we can muster together will try to put you closer to where the Trickster and the Graveyard Hag are fighting. You're almost out of time._

"Thank you," Aly said softly.

There was a soft glow, like a god disappearing from their realm to reappear in the human realm, and suddenly, the six of them could see two giant forms fighting within a swirling tornado.

"How do we get in?" asked George.

"I do not think flying would be a good idea," Nawat said.

"I don't have enough Gift to do a single thing." Numair said tiredly.

Alanna took off her empty sheath and threw it to the ground. "Why don't we just walk in?" she asked.

"That doesn't look like a good idea." Daine said.

"Nothing I do looks like a good idea. Let's try walking into it." And with that, Alanna the Lioness marched right up to the edge of the tornado and stepped in.

Daine took a deep breath, and said, "Like the dragons." Then she too marched up to the tornado, stopped, turned to glare at Numair, and then stepped in. George and Numair shook their heads and followed their wives. Nawat and Aly looked at each other, clasped hands, and then ran into the tornado.

* * *

_**Happy Hanukkah!!**_

_**Piroko Hatake  
**_


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The Trickster and the Graveyard Hag stood as giants. Later, that would be all that Alanna, George, Daine, Numair, Nawat and Aly would be able to tell you. They know what they say, but they would never be able to put it into words. What they saw was too large for words.

What they saw, they would forever wish they didn't.

_What are you doing here Aly?_ Said the Trickster. His voice boomed around the tornado.

"Saving you. This is a bet. Did you know about it?" Aly answered.

_No,_ growled the Trickster. He raised his arms and the Graveyard flew back, shrinking until she was too small to see.

The Graveyard Hag laughed. As the laugh faded away, she said, _I almost won, too._

_What was the bet?_ Demanded the Trickster.

_That no one would come to your aide._ The Graveyard Hag laughed again, and the tornado disappeared.

_I owe you all a boon. Now get out._

_

* * *

_

_**That's it. The end. You expected some big final battle, didn't you?**_

_**Haha. =D**_

_**Happy Chanukkah!**_

**_Piroko Hatake_  
**


	29. Epilogue MissMouseMeg

**Epilogue, by MissMouseMeg _YE__S, I DID NOT WRITE THIS. MISSMOUSEMEG DID BECAUSE SHE'S REMARKABLY NOT LAZY AND I AM. I WANT YOU ALL TO COMMENT ABOUT HOW WONDERFUL THIS IS. GRACE IS MY NEW FAVORITE CHARACTER. DO IT. ~PIROKO HATAKE_  
**

Aly found herself standing in Dove's thrown room, along with Nawat, Numair, Alanna, and Daine. She chuckled lightly. "Well I guess we're back." She walked to Nawat and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. A small girl smiled at her from behind Nawat, brandishing a small dagger. Aly didn't hesitate a second before skipping around Nawat, drawing a dagger herself and eyeing the girl suspiciously.

Dove frowned and stepped between them. The girl looked at her, frowning suspiciously, and then smiled happily, and sheathed her dagger. "Aly, don't kill Grace. She has information for you." Dove looked at the girl, Grace, pointedly. "Grace don't be cruel. I won't invite you back if you are."

Grace smiled innocently, as her bell like voice chimed. "I wouldn't dare! I only want to meet her!" Grace grinned. "Alianne Crow, Spymaster to Queen Dovasary Balitang, I am pleased to officially meet you. I am Grace Mystica. It's an honor to meet you." She smirked. Grace walked confidently to the throne room door. Exiting, she smiled at everyone, and walked down the hall, assumedly in the direction of Aly's office.

Aly followed after her, suspiciously. Grace was waiting at the end of the hall. "What do you have to tell me?" Aly asked quietly. She didn't quite trust Grace yet. Not that anyone would blame her, because Grace was completely random, and completely unknown.

Grace frowned. "I forgot. But I do have some good info! That guy who kidnapped you? He's been castrated." Grace grinned viciously, laughing, quietly, manically. "And I helped!" Grace did a random cartwheel. Aly blanched as Grace barely missed a display case. "And I know who the Graveyard Hag was betting with." She paused and then ran off down the hall way, darting away. Aly frowned and walked off to her office. She was sure that her pack would find Grace. She only had to ask directions once, which made her happy.

Instead of her pack finding Grace, Grace found the pack, right in the middle of a meeting. The look on her face startled them. She was completely relaxed walking in and sitting on a table. "_Duani_ is back." She said expectantly. This got the reaction she expected. They looked at her for a moment, then half of them raced down the hallway, the other half turning on her with suspicion. She laughed elegantly. Just then Aly got to the room.

"What's going on?" she asked tiredly. It had been a long day. Grace smiled at Aly, and whispered in her ear. Aly's face turned red. "She was betting with WHO???"

Grace smiled a horrific smile and walked to the table. "The Graveyard Hag was betting with Mithros!" Grace smiled at the reaction in the room, and wandered down the hall. As she found her way to where Bastard was kept, she heard a slight whimper. Looking around the corner she saw him cowering in a corner. "I've come to spring you." She said. _So I can kill you myself,_ She thought lightly. But it had the wanted effect. Bastard stopped whimpering and straightened up. Standing he loomed over her easily enough. She smiled, her slight figure swishing suggestively.

Bastard smiled and followed after her. "I like you girl. You're mine now."

Grace giggled. Walking in silence, Grace led him to an abandoned alley. Turning on him she smiled. He took it as an invitation, and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her to him. "Come on baby, show papa what you can do."

After torturing him thoroughly, she slit his throat, smiling at his agonized, empty stare. "You can't hurt anyone anymore." She whispered in his unhearing ear. Losing interest, she left the alley. Grace wasn't seen again, for many years.

A few days later the biggest news around the city was that the Queen was back to normal. Some lesser news was that a ma had been found in an alley, cut to shreds, and left to rot. Some people thought the two things related. Mostly people were just curious to the man's Identity. In the Queens Throne room,  
everybody was rejoicing. From the shadows, Grace watched in pride at her friends. She turned and disappeared.


End file.
